<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Congrégation de Greendale -Cycle 2- Existence by LAAdelineB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536950">La Congrégation de Greendale -Cycle 2- Existence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAAdelineB/pseuds/LAAdelineB'>LAAdelineB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La Congrégation de Greedale [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Futanari, G!P Sabrina Spellman, Multi, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAAdelineB/pseuds/LAAdelineB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suite de Création. Reprise du cycle 1 avec d'autres points de vue et autres... Bonne lecture. GP/poly. Mature. 4 chapitres.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Agatha &amp; Dorcas &amp; Prudence Night, Agatha/Dorcas (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), Agatha/Dorcas/Prudence Night/Sabrina Spellman, Agatha/Prudence Night, Agatha/Sabrina Spellman, Dorcas/Prudence Night, Dorcas/Sabrina Spellman, Prudence Night/Sabrina Spellman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>La Congrégation de Greedale [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ma foutue allumette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Voici le premier chapitre du second cycle - Existence - de La Congrégation de Greendale.</p><p>Le Cycle Existence est composé de quatre chapitres avec successivement le point de vue de :<br/>Chapitre 1 : Prudence<br/>Chapitre 2 : Agatha<br/>Chapitre 3 : Dorcas<br/>Chapitre 4: Sabrina</p><p>Je publierai chaque chapitre en début de mois. Si j'oublie n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message pour me le rappeler.<br/>Bonne lecture</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1. Ma foutue allumette</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Prudence 40 ans</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>15 après CS. 2014 ap. JC</strong>
</p><p>Depuis toujours, tu semblais gênée, ton existence même semblait être encombrante. Tu n'étais le problème de personne en particulier donc tu gênais tout le monde et ce depuis toujours. Oui, depuis toujours, tu gênais. Tes parents qui t'avaient abandonné, tu ne savais pas encore pour Blackwood. Tes professeurs qui devaient jouer les baby-sitters. Tes condisciples pour ta puissance qu'ils pensaient que tu ne méritais pas, toi l'orpheline, sans maison, sans famille, sans nom. Prudence Night. Tu n'étais personne.</p><p> </p><p>Très jeune, tu avais compris que tu n'étais rien. Que malgré tous tes efforts, tu ne serais jamais considérée comme faisant vraiment partie de la Congrégation. Tu ne serais jamais assez. Puisque tu n'avais pas de famille, pas d'allié. Tu avais toujours été à l'Académie, mais personne ne faisait vraiment attention. Même si tu brillais en cours, tu n'avais pas de parent pour de féliciter. Même si tu étais irréprochable dans tes actions, dans tes actes de foi, personne ne le remarquait. Tu n'étais rien. Tu n'étais personne.</p><p> </p><p>Bien sûr, il y avait tes Sœurs. Louée soit Lilith pour tes Sœurs. Elles t'avaient aidé, elles t'avaient aidé à te sentir moins seule. À ne plus trop t'envisager comme une gêne.</p><p> </p><p>Agatha, ta puissante et vicieuse Agatha. Elle était la plus forte des trois, la plus volontaire, la plus dangereuse si on te le demandait. Les autres pensaient souvent que c'était toi la cheffe -il n'y avait pas de chef – mais c'était ce que vous faisiez croire… C'était mieux pour tout le monde, tu étais la meilleure en défense. Mais Agatha c'était l'attaquante, la battante. Celle qui était la plus cruelle aussi, la plus noire, la plus belle également dans ses tourments et ses colères... Elle était celle dont la magie était la plus sauvage, la plus libre, la plus magnifique. Elle était ton premier amour. Elle était la première personne qui était entrée dans ton cœur et la première qui t'avait laissé entrer dans le sien.</p><p> </p><p>Tu avais 5 ans quand tu l'avais vu la première fois. Elle en avait 3. Dans ton souvenir, elle était immobile, raide, alors qu'on te disait qu'elle allait rester avec toi. Que tu devais t'occuper d'elle.</p><p>Agatha n'avait pas parlé pendant presque 3 ans. Pas un mot. Pas un seul… Du moins pas à voix haute.</p><p> </p><p>Elle parlait inlassablement dans ton esprit, c'est comme ça que ça avait commencé. Elle était tellement douée, naturelle pour jouer avec les esprits des autres, pour manipuler. Elle parlait dans ta tête, souvent, presque tout le temps. Pendant les cours, vous <em>trichiez</em>. Pendant les pauses, elle venait près de toi et le soir, elle te regardait dans les yeux des heures durant. Votre lien magique s'était créé puis renforcé. Vous étiez un diptyque, deux éléments à prendre ensemble. Toujours ensemble. Toujours, deux corps pour presque un seul esprit, du moins une seule volonté parfois.</p><p>Aujourd'hui, tu avais encore du mal à discerner ta magie et celle d'Agatha quand vous lanciez un sort toutes les deux.</p><p> </p><p>C'était grisant de ne plus être seule. De ne pas gêner une personne. Ton cœur s'était ouvert en même temps que ton esprit à la dureté et l'obstination de Agatha, à sa complicité… Elle était sublime de paradoxe. Douce et hostile, elle te faisait penser à un hérisson. Le hérisson, que tu avais capturé quand tu avais trois ou quatre ans pour lui ouvrir le ventre, ce hérisson t'avait piqué mais une fois mort, tu avais trouvé une fourrure douce. Et à l'intérieur, tu avais trouvé tout à la fois, le spectacle parfait de la vie qui vient de disparaître et celui affreux d'une vie qui n'est plus. La douceur et l'hostilité… Tout à fait ton Agatha. Ton hérisson, qui se blottissait depuis ses trois ans contre toi pour dormir. Agatha t'avait fait la tête pendant presque trois jours, sans te parler ni oralement ni mentalement quand tu avais proposé l'analogie entre elle et le hérisson. Tu avais dû lui offrir ton dessert pendant 4 semaines pour qu'elle te pardonne. Ton petit hérisson adorait les sucreries.</p><p>Ensuite… ensuite, il y eu Dorcas. Elle semblait si fragile. L'opposée d'Agatha. Elle tremblait la première fois que tu l'avais vu. Comme une feuille, vraiment. Elle avait survécu à des chasseurs. Elle avait 10 ans tu en avais 15, Agatha 13. Agatha l'avait tout de suite acceptée, adoptée, aimée. Comme on aime son reflet inversé dans un magnifique miroir de roux et de bleu.</p><p>Tu n'avais presque pas été jalouse, presque. Non, tu avais surtout eu peur qu'Agatha préfère Dorcas, préfère la douce, gentille et tremblante Dorcas à toi.</p><p> </p><p>Mais Dorcas avait trouvé le chemin de ton cœur comme Agatha avant elle. Elle avait pris un autre chemin. Plus doux, plus sensible, plus joyeux.</p><p>Tu avais bien plus ris en quelques mois avec Dorcas que tu ne l'avais fait en des années. Tu aimais sa douceur, tu aimais sa docilité, son obédience latente. Elle était le contraire de ta nature dominante et le contraire de la nature sauvage de Agatha. La magie de Dorcas vous calmait, vous catalysait. Elle vous complétait. Elle était douce mais résiliente, elle était docile mais loyale. Oui, sa docilité était depuis sa puberté une succulente qualité…</p><p>Vous étiez devenues <em>Les Sœurs</em>, c'était toujours mieux que les orphelines. Vous aviez fait en sorte que l'Académie se plie à votre volonté. Personne n'oserait s'en prendre à vous. Personne. Quel que soit sa famille, sa puissance ou son sang. Personne. Les choses n'étaient pas parfaites, mais elles étaient tenables. Tout était tenable.</p><p>Votre place, votre religion, votre congrégation.</p><p>Tes sœurs, Satan, le père Blackwood.</p><p> </p><p>Mais bien sûr, il fallait que tout s'enflamme.</p><p>Et il y avait eu la petite allumette qu'était Sabrina Spellman.</p><p>Tu l'avais détestée. Cette puissance fantastique, cette impureté immonde, cette noble famille. Elle avait tout ce que tu voulais, tout ce que tu aurais voulu avoir. Ce que toi et tes sœurs auraient voulu avoir. Elle était immonde et désirable, impure et noble, puissance et ignorante. Elle était tellement et tu n'étais rien. Elle avait tout détruit. Ta foi en Blackwood, ta foi en Satan. Ta foi en toi-même…</p><p>Satan n'était plus, la Congrégation n'était plus. Tu ne pouvais pas laisser cela impunie. Tu avais embrassé tes Sœurs aussi tendrement que possible et tu étais partie. Tu ne pouvais pas laisser ton... géniteur s'en tirer.</p><p> </p><p>Tu l'avais traqué comme le chien qu'il était. Tu l'avais chassé pendant des mois avec Ambrose. Tu avais réussi enfin à le capturer et tu avais espéré pouvoir tenir la lame qui le tuerait, mais Lilith était intervenue. Tant mieux ou tant pis, tu ne sais pas. Tes sœurs étaient folles de joie de te revoir, tu l'étais aussi. Elles t'avaient terriblement manqué, jamais tu ne les avais quittés pour si longtemps et tu étais étonnée de sentir que leur détresse était moins grande que la tienne, grâce… à elle. Grâce à la demi-sorcière.</p><p>Les sentiments de tes sœurs étaient étranges. Agaçants. Mais pas étrangers aux tiens, pas si éloignés. Cette répulsion-attirance, que tu ressentais depuis toujours, avait contaminé tes sœurs et se transformait en attirance tout court. En désir même, enflammé, inflammable… Une simple allumette aurait suffi.</p><p> </p><p>Mais rien n'est simple avec la petite Spellman, avec la jeune et jolie Sabrina. A lieu de rester et de s'occuper de la Congrégation, elle s'amusait à aller à l'école des mortels. Tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi ! Tu étais peut-être jalouse qu'elle aille ailleurs, qu'elle ait un ailleurs, sans mort, sans Satan, sans tout ça…</p><p>Tu étais aussi jalouse de ce Théo, de cette Rozie et de ce Harvey. Surtout d'Harvey. Elle avait viré Nick, merci bien. Tu n'auras pas supporté.</p><p> </p><p>Elle se barricadait loin de toi et de tes sœurs. Entre ses études de mortel, ses amis mortels, les exigences de la nouvelle Haute-Prêtresse, les besoins incessants de Sœur Hilda en cuisine, les cours de magie qu'elle donnait, les cours particuliers de magie que lui donnaient les professeurs, elle ne passait presque plus de temps avec vous, avec tes sœurs. Elle avait même fui le dortoir de l'Académie.</p><p>Foutue Sabrina. Elle était unique.</p><p>Si unique, très <em>unique</em>, comme l'avait découvert Dorcas par hasard, lors d'une après-midi au lac. Cette fois, elle n'allait pas échapper, elle allait s'expliquer pour l'apparition d'un nouveau membre entre ses jambes et pour tout le reste. Mais rien ne pouvait être simple avec Sabrina.</p><p>Elle fuyait, elle te fuyait ! Elle était lâche, tellement lâche et tes sœurs, tes sœurs elle avait osé rendre tes sœurs tristes… Encore et toujours triste… Tu devrais lui arracher sa jolie petite tête pour ça.</p><p>Et puis il y avait eu la confrontation. Peut-être, peut-être étiez-vous retombées dans de mauvais travers, confronter la fille en pleine forêt… ça vous avait tellement réussi les autres fois... Mais sa fuite devenait ingérable. Insupportable, intolérable.</p><p> </p><p>Et vous l'aviez confronté. Et elle avait explosé… Tout révélé, tout expulsé, tout donné, le pire… et le meilleur en était ressorti…</p><p>Tu n'avais pas compris, pas voulu comprendre, ce qu'était Satan, ce qu'il avait fait à Sabrina et à Lilith. Tu n'avais pas voulu comprendre. Mais maintenant, tu avais tout vu et tout ressenti. Et tu aurais pu en vomir, s'il n'avait pas fallu réconforter tes sœurs et Sabrina.</p><p>Votre relation après ça avait été fantastique.</p><p> </p><p>Tes filles, tes trois jolies et magnifiques petites amies… Sortir avec Brina valait le regard d'avertissement de la Haute-Prêtresse, valait les remarques et l'attention non-désirée de Hilda, les regards en biais de Nick, le sourire narquois d'Ambrose, les regards libidineux des loups et louves…</p><p>Oui… ça valait le coup.</p><p> </p><p>Cette fille était tellement, tellement jeune, elle vivait l'instant comme si elle n'allait pas vivre des centaines d'année et c'était revigorant. Elle vivait sa vie comme une mortelle et agissait parfois comme un chiot en manque d'affection. C'était terriblement attira-agaçant, oui agaçant. Tu pensais que Dorcas était un peu trop tendre et douce, mais Brina était un tout autre challenge pour ta patience.</p><p>Mais elle était incroyablement désirable et tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de sourire bêtement parfois.</p><p>Tes sœurs et toi vous l'aimiez complètement, vous formiez un groupe tellement fort. Sabrina n'était ni le centre, ni en périphérie. Elle était tout contre vous, dans une sorte d'unité superbe.</p><p>Elle était tienne, vôtre. Comme tu étais sienne, comme vous étiez siennes.</p><p> </p><p>Mais son corps lui posait encore problème, puisqu'on le lui avait volé, elle ne savait pas comment l'offrir. Ça avait pris toute ta patience, toute les caresses d'Agie et toute la tendresse de Do' pour lui redonner confiance.</p><p>Lui donner confiance en elle, en son corps. Et en vous aussi.</p><p>Tu avais trouvé une boucle avec Brina, vous aviez trouvé un équilibre parfait et brûlant. Oui, brûlant !</p><p> </p><p>Elle avait mis du temps, mais désormais elle était la plus joyeuse, la plus demandeuse, la plus désireuse de vous toutes. Une amante incroyable, infatigable… Démoniaque parfois. Tu ne pensais pas qu'Aggie pourrait demander grâce mais Sabrina le lui avait fait faire. Brina… était une flamme merveilleuse qui t'avait emporté, qui avait tout détruit, tout transformé… Mais le nouveau monde était désormais parfait.</p><p>Et tu avais bientôt 40 ans, tu avais l'impression d'avoir véritablement ta place dans le monde, une place de choix.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda, qui avait semblé avoir choisi Sabrina comme son élève privilégiée de son enseignement, d'en faire sa disciple, son héritière, s'était finalement tournée vers toi. Sans doute, enfin pleinement consciente que Sabrina Spellman était trop <em>mortelle</em> pour envisager être une Haute-Prêtresse. C'était impossible pour Brina d'être la future Haute-Prêtresse. Mais pour toi, pour toi, depuis que Lilith et les Spellman avaient tout renversé, tu avais changé toi aussi, tu avais grandi. Et tu pensais pouvoir rendre honneur aux changements de ton époque.</p><p>Tu avais enfin pris ta place près de la Haute-Prêtresse, près des Têtes, près du Conseil, près de Lilith.</p><p> </p><p>Désormais, chaque race avait une Tête, Roi, reine, président, diplomate… Qu'importe le titre, la Tête devait être la personne en charge de sa race. La Tête n'était pas religieuse, ni un juge suprême ou rien de cela. Les Têtes étaient là pour servir les autres membres de leur race. Ils étaient une Tête, dans le sens qu'ils étaient représentants, le premier à être vu, celui qui doit être irréprochable… La Tête gérait les aléas des activités des membres de leur race. Elle s'occupait des endroits de rassemblement comme les villages ou les <em>polisterra</em>, c'est-à-dire des rassemblements de différentes races de <em>petits</em> dans un lieu particulier de la forêt. Les Têtes étaient ceux et celles qui s'occupaient de tout cela. Plutôt mourir que de faire ça. Tu préférerais être torturé par dix fantômes plutôt que de faire ça. Ça, gérer en souriant les problèmes des autres… Affreux.</p><p>Avec la séparation du religieux et du non religieux, Zelda avait avec magnanimité laissé sa place à Gisèle. Au début, tu ne pensais pas que cette petite sorcière avait les épaules pour ça. Mais que tu l'avais vu violemment hurlé après Ambrose et sa bande qui avaient encore foutu le bordel près du lieu de repos des vieilles fées, tu avais changé d'avis. Tu avais frissonné même devant la puissance retenue de la nouvelle Tête des sorciers et des sorcières.</p><p> </p><p>Le Conseil était une chose plutôt inédite. La Justice de l'Église de la nuit n'était pas, <em>comment dit Brina déjà</em>, une Vraie et équitable Justice, mais juste un procès de sorcière… Elle se croit drôle, tu supposes… Avec les différents procès contre les Spellman des derniers mois de l'Église de la Nuit, il était facile de voir la nécessité de séparer le religieux, les Têtes et la justice.</p><p>Alors le Conseil, un groupe de deux membres de chaque race qui discutait et mettait par écrit des lois et des droits, des devoirs et des règles, parfois communes, parfois particulières… Et puis très vite, il était paru évident qu'il y avait de vrais points communs. C'était agréable pour toi, pour les autres sorciers de ne plus être uniques et seuls face aux humains…</p><p>La Haute-Prêtresse était encore autre chose. C'était une cheffe, mais pas une Tête. Sa race n'était pas importante, elle était le symbole de l'unité formée autour d'une croyance, du choix de la Voie.</p><p>Tu voulais être ça, du côté de la spiritualité, de l'âme, des sentiments religieux. Tu ne voulais pas t'occuper de la vie quotidienne ou de la vie légale. Non, tu voulais être le centre de l'âme magique de la Congrégation. Tu voulais comme Zelda être respectée et comme Zelda tu voulais être au centre mais aussi en chacun, par les mots, par la magie…</p><p> </p><p>Zelda était en tous et la magie de tous était en elle. Plus encore, elle était près de Lilith. Tu t'étais presque évanouie la première fois que Zelda avait demandé à Lilith de faire du thé pour toi et elle quand vous étiez arrivée en retard à votre rendez-vous avec votre Reine à cause de la naissance difficile de louveteaux. <em>Quelle idée de faire quatre loups d'un coup !</em></p><p>Lilith avait souri et alors que Zelda s'était écroulée sur une chaise dans la cuisine du nouveau Sanctuaire, après 6h de travail et d'inquiétude pour la mère et les louveteaux. En vérité, la magie, que vous aviez (toi, Zelda et les cinq autres sorciers et sorcières, venus à la rescousse) déployée pour garder en vie les deux louveteaux qui avaient décidé de ne pas sortir et la mère épuisée, vous avait tous drainés.</p><p>Elle, la Reine de l'Enfer, la Mère des Démons, la Première des Sorcières, s'était tournée dans un élan domestique vers la gazinière pour faire bouillir de l'eau. Elle avait dû sentir ta… ta surprise… et elle s'était tournée avec toi, trois tasses prêtes et après en avoir fait léviter une vers une Zelda épuisée, elle t'avait donné une tasse en te demandant comment allaient<em> tes</em> sorcières.</p><p><em>Tes sorcières</em> étaient… parfaites. C'était ce que tu avais dit. Et elle avait ri. Vraiment ri, comme un ange, comme une déesse. Un frisson d'envie, de désir, de révérence, d'amour avait circulé sous ta peau pour s'ancrer dans ton cœur et entrer dans ton âme.</p><p> </p><p>C'était un moment de révélation, tu voulais que tout le monde ressente cela envers Lilith. Tu voulais prouver que la révérence pouvait être autre chose que crainte et peur. Et Lilith était cela, un sentiment émerveillant d'admiration, de respect, de déférence, d'amour.</p><p> </p><p>Et tu voulais que tous ressentent cela : la voie de Lilith. Autonomie, affection et admiration étaient les maîtres mots.</p><p>Autonomie de la pensée et des actes.</p><p>Affection pour soi et pour les membres de la Congrégation.</p><p>Admiration pour la vie et l'enfer.</p><p>Tu voulais de ça, c'était tellement mieux. Tellement plus que ce qu'on t'avait proposé avant.</p><p> </p><p>Tout semblait enfin être parfaitement à sa place et même toi, tu ne gênais plus. Tu ne gênais plus personne, jamais. Agatha t'offrait un <em>je te l'avais bien dit </em>quand tu lui avais annoncé que Zelda voulait te prendre comme assistante. Agatha n'avait jamais douté que tu serais un jour haute-prêtresse. Dorcas t'avait souri avec tout l'amour et la douceur dont elle était capable, heureuse pour toi, heureuse de ta joie et de ton sentiment d'accomplissement. Brina t'avait longuement et amoureusement embrassée. Elle t'avait affirmé par ce baiser son amour et sa joie.</p><p>C'était parfait. Agatha et Dorcas étaient venues vous rejoindre dans votre baiser et jamais tu ne t'étais sentie plus à ta place qu'à cet instant-là, entourée de tes sorcières.</p><p>Quand, il y a presque 4 ans de cela, alors que la Congrégation fêtait sa troisième Fête du Lys, Sabrina vous avait proposé d'emménager et tu n'en avais pas cru tes oreilles. Tes sœurs non plus.</p><p>La demeure ancestrale des Spellman, le premier Sanctuaire allait devenir ta maison, à toi la petite orpheline qui gênait. Tu avais trouvé ta maison dans les bras de tes sœurs et de Brina.</p><p> </p><p>Il est vrai que tu aurais pu le deviner, le prévoir. Vous auriez dû être moins surprises. Mais en vérité, vous n'aviez pas voulu voir les signes, de peur de vous tromper. Il est vrai qu'elle vous invitait de plus en plus chez elle. De telle sorte, qu'un grand nombre de vos affaires étaient déjà chez elle. Ambrose n'y habitait plus du tout. Hilda avait déménagé chez Cerberus depuis des années et Zelda avait, pas tout à fait officiellement mais presque, pris ses quartiers dans le Nouveau Sanctuaire construit près du Village sorcier, un appartement de fonction était prévu pour la Haute prêtresse. De toute façon, elle passait également beaucoup de temps chez les Eccleston. Les fiançailles n'étaient pas loin, tout le monde faisait des paris à l'époque. Pari que tu n'avais pas gagné, tu avais parié qu'il allait falloir encore cinq ans, mais Zelda Spellman n'était pas du genre à attendre. Elle avait offert des bagues à son amant et à son amante, tous deux bouche bée. Devant toute la Congrégation, lors d'une réunion. Sabrina était aux anges et avait exigé d'avoir de bébés cousins. Ils avaient rougi et Zelda avait souri doucement. C'était presque six mois avant que Sabrina vous propose officiellement d'emménager.</p><p> </p><p>Vous ne saviez pas comment réagir, vous ne saviez pas quoi dire. Sabrina…</p><p>Avait-elle la moindre idée de ce qu'elle vous offrait ? A vous ? Aux trois orphelines ?</p><p>Une maison. Tu n'avais pas pleuré parce que les sorcières ne pleurent pas. Mais tu l'avais embrassé avec toute l'émotion que tu ressentais.</p><p>La résidence Spellman était désormais chez les Spellman-Night.</p><p>La maison des Spellnight, comme les gens l'appelait maintenant, était devenue votre maison. Aggie avait pris possession du sous-sol pour en faire une sorte de labo d'expérimentation –tu n'y mettais pas les pieds… et avait rangé et aménagé la cuisine à son goût. Dorcas avait réorganisé la bibliothèque – elle avait un problème avec ça… et elle en avait pris l'ancien bureau de Zelda qui était le plus grand. Toi, tu avais réinvesti les chambres d'Ambrose pour en faire ton lieu de travail et de détente. Brina, quant à elle, avait réquisitionné le bureau de sa tante Hilda.</p><p> </p><p>Pour la première fois de ta vie, tu avais une maison. Pas juste une chambre, un lit dans un dortoir. Non, une vraie maison. Une vraie famille.</p><p>Alors que tu allumais le dernier feu de camp pour la 6ème Fête des Lys, qui allait commencer, ta Brina était de toi, dans une robe à tomber par terre et elle te souriait merveilleusement. Tu savais que tes sœurs arrivaient avec le cortège d'enfant qui venaient de l'Académie. Par Lilith, tu étais la sorcière la plus heureuse du monde.</p><p>Sabrina Spellman avait mis le feu à ton monde, elle t'avait brûlé si fort toi et ton monde, qu'il ne restait que des cendres… Ce monde où tu n'étais que gênante n'existait plus, ta foutue allumette y avait veillé méticuleusement… Elle avait fait renaître un monde tellement beau, tellement chaud et vibrant de possibilité. Ce nouveau monde est parfait et ta foutue allumette te brulait toujours de l'intérieur, tu espérais qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ma dernière tempête</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Le Cycle Existence est composé de quatre chapitres avec successivement le point de vue de :<br/>Chapitre 1 : Prudence<br/>Chapitre 2 : Agatha<br/>Chapitre 3 : Dorcas<br/>Chapitre 4: Sabrina<br/>Je publierai chaque chapitre en début de mois. Si j'oublie n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message pour me le rappeler.<br/>Bonne lecture</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voici le second chapitre du second cycle<strong> -</strong> Existence - de <em>La Congrégation de Greendale.</em></p><hr/>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>2. Ma dernière tempête</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Agatha 40 ans</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>17 après CS. 2016 ap. JC</strong>
</p><p>Petite, avant Prudence, tu étais certaine que tu aimais le vent et la pluie. Tu aimais les cataclysmes météorologiques dont était capable la nature. Tu aimais la violence du vent et de la pluie, tu aimais la grêle et la neige, tu aimais les éclairs et l'odeur de l'orage.</p><p>C'était ce qu'elles étaient.</p><p>Prudence était le première de tes tempêtes : une belle tempête de grêle, dure, rigoureuse, magnifique. Regardez la tempête de l'esprit de Prudence, la comprendre et l'admirer étaient tes occupations favorites quand tu étais enfant. Tu admirais ses délicates pensées, ses inquiétudes, ses angoisses, ses tourments. Tu les apaisais, tu les rendais obsolètes par ta présence. Tu avais accepté ta tempête de grêle, tu avais accepté sa dureté et sa froideur et elle avait accepté ton silence et ta noirceur.</p><p>Le martèlement de ses pensées dans ta tête était apaisant, comme une berceuse. Elle était toujours là, elle était toujours près de toi. Tu n'étais jamais seule. Tu ne l'avais jamais été. Avant Prudence, tu avais peu de souvenir. Tu savais juste que tu aimais les tempêtes.</p><p>Il y avait eu Dorcas, une douce tempête de neige. Silencieuse et mortelle. Douce et brûlante. Dorcas était une tempête de neige et malgré les frictions du début, tes tempêtes s'étaient merveilleusement bien entendues. Tu te lovais dans la neige en sentant la grêle merveilleuse sur ton corps.</p><p>La puberté avait été magnifique.</p><p>Tes belles tempêtes… Et puis il y avait Sabrina.</p><p>La tempête Sabrina. La petite Spellman ressemblait à une tempête, c'était sûr, dès le début. C'était un orage. Un merveilleux et éclatant orage.</p><p>Prudence n'avait jamais mis autant de temps, d'énergie et de magie à <em>penser</em> à quelqu'un.</p><p>Sabrina était déjà beaucoup trop présente dans votre, dans vos trois esprits pour que cela soit innocent.</p><p>Dans ta tête, c'est ce qu'elle était, une tempête. Du vent, de la pluie, de la foudre et la bonne odeur de pétrichor.</p><p>Elle t'avait tué, elle t'avait ressuscité, elle vous avait presque pendu, elle était tellement agaçante, tellement énervante, tellement contrariante. Puissante, magnifique, terrifiante, glaçante, brûlante, merveilleuse… Sabrina était incroyable…</p><p>Une foutue tempête dans ta tête. Dans vos tête…</p><p>Prudence ressassait : Sabrina ça, Sabrina ci...</p><p>Dorcas rêvassait : Sabrina, Sabrina…</p><p>Et toi dans tout ce fatras tu pensais aussi à elle. Toi, pour toi, penses à Sabrina, c'était comme des éclairs éblouissants.</p><p>Après la chute de S…, après Sa chute, après le départ de Pru, tu t'étais sentie seule. Malgré Do', tu te sentais seule. Tout ce dans quoi tu croyais était faux, la plupart des gens que tu connaissais était mort, tués par un homme que tu avais presque aimé comme un père, un guide…</p><p>Et il y avait eu Sabrina. Qui avait d'effroyables cauchemars, mais personne ne disait rien. Il y avait la peur partout dans ses yeux, dans sa posture, des tremblements jusque dans ses lèvres parfois… dans ses mains… Les sursauts quand on la touchait sans avertissement… Les hurlements quand tu avais essayé de la réveiller…</p><p>Et finalement, vous aviez commencé à dormir ensemble. Sabrina semblait mieux gérer ses cauchemars…</p><p>Elle était puissante, dominante et intelligente. Comme Prudence, différemment que Pru.</p><p>Elle était belle, douce, innocente. Comme Dorcas, différemment que Do.</p><p>Elle était un étrange mélange des personnes que tu aimais le plus. Les seules que tu n'avais jamais aimé. Elle avait la dureté de la grêle et la douceur de la neige. Elle avait la volonté de fer de la Haute-Prêtresse et la douceur de Sœur Hilda. Elle était un paradoxe en marche. C'était ton orage et un cyclone. C'était une tornade de feu… C'était le ciel qui se déchirait pour laisser passer un ange.</p><p>Une volonté incassable mais compatissante. La vie était pour elle valeur absolue, tu l'avais compris quand elle t'avait tué pour le mortel mais elle t'avait redonné la vie. Parce que chaque vie comptait, même la tienne. Et ça t'avait fait quelque chose, que même ta vie compte.</p><p>Pas tout de suite, mais alors que Brina dormait contre toi, que Pru était tu ne sais où et que Dorcas te souriait doucement, Sabrina Spellman, ta tempête, semblait incroyablement belle. Comme si tu étais en son centre, comme si tu avais accepté l'inévitable de sa présence cataclysmique à tes, à vos côtés.</p><p>Être au cœur de la tempête n'était-il pas le lieu le plus sûr ?</p><p>Et puis Pru était revenue. Et tu n'avais pas compris… Son écart, son absence, sa fuite. On t'avait volé ta tempête, parce qu'elle te fuyait. Ta belle et incroyable tempête te fuyait. Tu trouvais ça injuste, tu avais retrouvé Pru pour perdre ta Brina. Ton bel orage te manquait terriblement.</p><p>A son retour, Prudence n'en revenait pas du <em>changement</em> en toi, en Dorcas à propos de Sabrina et du reste.</p><p>Pru vous avait regardé avec intérêt alors que vous vous occupiez des enfants, des orphelins. Alors que vous donniez des cours aux petits, que vous aidiez les nouveaux arrivants à prendre leur marque, alors que vous discutiez avec les professeurs nouvellement nommés de tel ou tel élève, de tel ou tel projet…</p><p>Elle vous regardait avec admiration et amour, mais surtout avec admiration. C'était rare chez Pru. Elle était nerveuse près des enfants, elle était tendue près des adultes, elle était à deux doigts de la nausée près de la Haute-Prêtresse, elle s'était pratiquement évanouie près de Lilith.</p><p>Pru était tellement ambitieuse, tellement désireuse de plaire. Tellement effrayée. Parfois, tu ne comprenais pas. Peut-être est-ce parce que toi, tu n'avais jamais été seule, il y avait toujours eu Pru puis Dorcas. Mais Pru avait été seule au début à l'Académie et elle avait été seule avec Ambrose. Pru avait toujours le désir d'être accepté alors… Alors vous l'aviez encouragé à obtenir la place qu'elle méritait. Elle observait, regardait. Elle voulait prendre sa place à côté de Zelda, mais il y avait Sabrina, elle voulait prendre sa place près d'Abelus mais Dorcas convoitait déjà la place et puis Pru n'aimait pas spécialement les enfants. Pru avait pensé être près de Gisèle, mais elle n'en avait pas la patience, ni l'envie. Elle trouvait merveilleux le Conseil mais ce n'était pas sa place. Pru voulait être là pour la Congrégation. Mais elle ne savait pas comment. Finalement, Brina avait pris en charge le Domaine et Zelda s'était retrouvée en manque d'une interlocutrice et tu avais poussé, vous aviez poussé Pru à y aller. A prendre la place qui lui revenait. Pru allait être une future Haute-Prêtresse, d'ici ou d'ailleurs. Elle serait une prêtresse de Lilith et elle allait être parfaite. Tu le savais, tu en étais sûre. Elle le méritait tellement.</p><p>Alors que le Domaine ouvrait dans quelques jours, alors que tu dansais avec Dorcas, tu avais vu Pru et Brina regarder vers le groupe de très très vieux qui discutaient avec Lilith. Une certaine jalousie s'était emparée de toi et de Do. Tu t'étais chargée de ta petite Brina, elle résistait très mal à tes yeux charmeurs et Do s'était chargée de sa Pru, personne ne résistait au sourire enjôleur de Do.</p><p>Vous aviez dansé longtemps, savourant la magie, la douceur de la nuit et la saveur incroyable de la sécurité et de la puissance de la Congrégation réunie.</p><p>Le monde était si beau, si sûre.</p><p>Après ça, tes tempêtes avaient trouvé leur place. Ta belle tempête de Neige près des enfants, ton orage avec ses humains et ta rafale de grêle près de Lilith. Tes tempêtes se déployaient avec force.</p><p>Pru avec Zelda. Au Nouveau Sanctuaire, Prudence avait son bureau et aidait Zelda dans ses fonctions de Haute-Prêtresse et bien malgré elle, de sage-femme aussi. Le Nouveau Sanctuaire était toujours visité, par les uns qui recherchaient de la compagnie et une discussion agréable, par d'autres qui avaient besoin de conseil. Prudence était plus douce, la grêle n'était pas pluie, mais elle apprenait à être plus agréable, plus conciliante, plus adulte. Elle avait appris à aimer les autres et à ne plus trop s'inquiéter de la solitude. Parfois, tu la surprenais à sourire doucement aux facéties de Do et de Brina avec les enfants. Tu la surprenais à regarder les nouveau-nés avec envie. Elle n'avait plus peur d'être rejetée, elle semblait enfin prendre conscience que sa place primordiale dans la Congrégation, dans votre vie, n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait perdre. Elle était plus détendue, plus heureuse. Tu adorais sentir son esprit presque calme malgré la grêle, malgré sa tempête. Tu ne pensais pas qu'un jour elle serait si heureuse, si calme, malgré la fureur de sa volonté et de son désir de grandeur.</p><p>Do avec Abelus. Dorcas était faite pour s'occuper des enfants. Abelus et Irène l'avaient bien compris et ta tempête était d'une aide zélée. Elle avait assisté presque tous les professeurs, avait formé les autres assistants et désormais elle coordonnait les cours pour les plus petits. Les enfants de 5 à 15 allaient à l'école des humains et faisaient des cours du soir et le samedi à l'Académie. Irène avait demandé à Dorcas de préparer des cours d'initiation à la magie pour les cours du soir 1h30 chaque soir et 4h le samedi pour les 10 niveaux. Tu te rappelles que pendant cette période, ta tempête de neige était un tourbillon d'excitation, de joie et de stress perpétuel. Finalement, Sabrina avait fait se rencontrer Mary Wardwell et Dorcas. Les conséquences avaient été inattendues. Dorcas er Mary était devenue amies et Pru avait pété un câble. En même temps, Do pensait continuellement à Mary… Mary ci, Mary ça… L'empoisonnement avait valu trois jours de bannissement de votre lit. La grêle de Pru avait martelé furieusement dans vos têtes mais rien n'y avait fait, jusqu'à ce qu'au bout du troisième jour, elle promette de ne pas recommencer, jamais. Dorcas était maintenant officiellement professeur et coordinateur du premier cycle de l'Académie. L'Académie se séparait désormais en trois cycle de dix ans, puis deux fois 5 ans, puis tu devenais <em>chercheur</em>. Tu étais une chercheuse. Tu adorais ça. Tu ne pensais pas qu'il existait un autre endroit où l'on pouvait apprendre pendant 30 ans en paix auprès de toutes les races du lutin au Démon millénaire. Do et son équipe de 9 autres professeurs se partageaient les niveaux de premier cycle. Depuis presque 8 ans, ta Do était prof et c'était son rêve. Tu étais si contente pour ta petite tempête de neige. Ta tempête de neige s'était adoucie. Comme si la neige te souriait et te réchauffait… C'était parfait et Dorcas était si heureuse.</p><p>Brina avec Ezram. Sabrina était la seule de tes tempêtes à ne pas s'être calmée. Elle faisait trembler et vibrer l'espace autour d'elle. Sa joie, son amour et son enthousiasme étaient comme des éclairs foudroyants à chaque fois. Même dans vos bras, la nuit, peut-être surtout dans vos bras, la nuit, sa tempête de joie et de contentement ne se calmait pas. Jamais. L'orage joyeux de Brina ne se calmait pas, au contraire. Ce n'était pas pour te déplaire. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire à aucune d'entre vous. Le Domaine de Lilith était l'un des cœurs névralgiques de la Congrégation, avec l'Académie, le Nouveau Sanctuaire et l'Autel. Mais contrairement aux deux autres, c'était là que les humains et les magiques interagissaient le plus. Le Nouveau Sanctuaire était le lieu de la religion et de l'histoire, l'Académie était toujours le lieu privilégier des rencontres et l'Autel était le lieu de la paix et du partage. Sabrina adorait son travail et même si Ezram l'aidait beaucoup, ton orage prenait sur ses épaules beaucoup de responsabilité. Elle gérait l'accueil des visiteurs, la coordination des job d'été et les réservations. Malgré son espèce, Ezram détestait les ordinateurs et autres technologies donc c'était à Sabrina de faire la plus grande part de l'administratif. Ta belle tempête était toujours débordée presque autant que Pru. Sa tempête, son orage ne se calmerait peut-être jamais, mais ce n'était pas sans te plaire.</p><p>Quant à toi, tu avais décidé de passer ta vie à travailler sur la magie. Avec l'arrivée des nains et des autres magiques, mais surtout avec l'arrivée de très vieux sorciers et des démons, tu voulais tenter de trouver un sens dans tout ça.</p><p>Historienne d'abord, pour comprendre d'où ils venaient.</p><p>Biologiste ensuite, pour comprendre comment ils fonctionnaient.</p><p>La magie prenait tant de forme, tant de corps, tu voulais comprendre.</p><p>Les nains étaient tes meilleurs alliés dans tes recherches. Tu étais une des seules non naines à avoir tes entrés au Chaudron. Dans la vie tu avais trois passions la science, la cuisine (ce n'était pas si différent) et le jardinage. Il te fallait un grand labo, une cuisine et un grand jardin. Tu avais trouvé dans la demeure des Spellman exactement tout cela. Quand vous aviez emménagées, Brina t'avait pratiquement confié le Jardin de Caïn et vous partagiez la cuisine. Elle t'avait aussi offert toute la morgue, c'était parfait. Aucune de tes tempêtes ne franchissait trop le seuil de ton labo. Le Jardin était superbe et tu avais fait rénover la cuisine. Tes amours de tempête n'avaient pas vraiment la main verte, mais tu arrivais toujours avec force de baiser et de chantage culinaire, à faire venir désherber Prudence, à faire ramasser des fruits à Aggie. Brina était la seule qui t'aidait avec plaisir presque toutes les semaines, même si elle n'était pas d'une grande utilité. Elle serait capable de tuer un cactus.</p><p>Quand Dorcas avait vu tes recherches, elle t'avait demandé de créer un programme d'histoire pour les plus jeunes et Abelus était venu lui aussi quémander des cours pour les plus vieux. Tu avais soupiré parce que Do était adorable et que tu ne pouvais pas lui résister. Tu ne voulais pas faire le professeur mais tes collègues avaient accepté de prendre quelques heures de leur temps pour donner des cours d'histoire et de sciences expérimentales. Grâce à cela, tu avais de nouveau étudiants qui se spécialisait en <em>Histoire et Recherche Magique</em>. Tu avais de jeunes esprits à impressionner ce n'était pas si mal.</p><p>Depuis la première fête de l'ouverture du Domaine, tous les ans, avant le début de la saison touristique, un banquet était organisé, la fête des Lys. Tous les ans, la totalité de la Congrégation, Lilith et les démons protecteurs venaient fêter une nouvelle année ensemble. Une nouvelle année de paix, de joie, de fertilité. La danse était à l'honneur. Et tous les ans, vous dansiez toi et tes tempêtes jusqu'à l'épuisement.</p><p>C'était lors de la seconde que Brina s'était offerte à vous. Elles vous avaient tiré loin, très loin des autres, et vous aviez fait l'amour dans une petite clairière sur une couverture. La lune rendait honneur à tes tempêtes et tu chérissais le souvenir avec ferveur. Lors de la troisième, elle vous avait demandé d'emménager et puis il y avait eu les fiançailles lors de la sixième fête.</p><p>Ton orage était depuis lors une amante sans égal. Elle était délicieuse dans ses rougissements, dans ses gémissements, dans ses caresses et quand elle s'arquait de plaisir quand tu la mordillais doucement, c'était parfait. Elle était maintenant une experte, même si elle se laissait souvent faire et adorait se laisser faire. Prudence adorait la tranquille soumission de Sabrina, Dorcas adorait sa force tendre et tu adorais sa langueur sauvage.</p><p>Outre le sexe, ce que tu aimais, c'était préparer à manger pour tes amours. Après votre emménagement dans la demeure des Spellman, tu avais malgré la mauvaise humeur d'Hilda réorganisé et modernisé la cuisine et d'autres éléments de la maison. Hilda vivait avec son époux depuis des lustres, Zelda vivait presque chez les Eccleston et avait un appartement de fonction dans le nouveau Sanctuaire. De toute façon avec leur fiançailles la question ne se posait plus. Sabrina en tant qu'ainée de l'ainé avait le droit de vivre dans cette maison.</p><p>Et puis, Ambrose bougeait beaucoup mais avait son quartier dans la petite maisonnette de Samantha. La maison était donc vôtre et tu en avais profité. Tu avais eu carte blanche de la part de Sabrina qui voulait que vous vous sentiez bien. Après avoir consulté tes sœurs, tu avais fait un plan et les travaux avaient commencé. Entre le savoir-faire des nains qui étaient notamment d'excellents cuisinistes car ils compilaient l'élégance des cuisines modernes des mortels et l'efficacité et la résistance de leurs matériaux et la magie du sorcier architecte que tu avais engagé et la force physique des loups ça avait été plier en trois semaines.</p><p>La maison était désormais magnifique. Alors que les travaux étaient finis, la cuisine avait été totalement transformée, il y avait eu quelques changements au premier étage pour tes sœurs et surtout l'agrandissement de la salle de bain et transformer de la morgue un laboratoire de magie, sans oublier un petit peu de ravalement de façade pour que la demeure Spellnight retrouve sa grandeur d'antan, tu avais dépensé un paquet d'argent et sur la fin, tu avais eu peur de déplaire à ta Brina surtout quand elle avait froncé les sourcils et ouvert la bouche.</p><p>Mais finalement, ton orage s'était précipité vers toi pour t'embrasser et te féliciter de tes choix. Dorcas avait demandé des cookies en partant visiter son bureau et Prudence avait commencé à faire du thé, comme si tout cela ne la concernait pas.</p><p>Depuis la cuisine était surtout ton espace à toi et à Sabrina. Votre belle Brina se levait toujours la première pour préparer le petit déjeuner, sauf certains le lundi et le jeudi où vous alliez toutes les quatre manger à l'Académie. Elle avait désormais une excellente technique en cuisine et elle vous régalait de viennoiseries et de gaufres. Rien ne mettait Do de meilleurs humeur qu'un croisant tout chaud. Son gémissement était presque orgasmique. Sabrina quittait toujours la maison pour aller à l'autel puis à l'Académie par le chemin mais désormais elle y allait en vélo, le tout ne durait qu'une petite demi-heure et elle rentrait pour vous embrasser avant d'aller au Domaine avec la voiture électrique d'Ezram, qui passait la chercher. Pru adorait voir Sabrina en cuisine avec un tablier et la chevelure si longue désormais, retenue en arrière par un bandeau. Elle matait ses fesses, vous le saviez toutes, même si elle s'en défendait bec et ongle. Ce que tu aimais aussi, c'était faire l'amour à Brina ou à tes sœurs sur le plan de travail. C'était ce que tu préférais dans ta cuisine. <em>Vraiment</em>. La cuisine était un endroit chaud et important et après la fin des travaux tu avais fait en sorte de baptiser la cuisine avec chacune de tes tempêtes, toutes ensemble mais aussi individuellement. C'était Prudence qui avait été la plus difficile à convaincre mais elle t'avait laissé la lécher après la promesse d'un gâteau au chocolat et à la fraise.</p><p>A peine quatre ans de fiançailles avaient suffi à Zelda Spellman pour décider qu'il était grand temps de faire du couple Eccleston des gens honnêtes. Milah et Sangelus ne pouvait désormais plus s'enfuir et Zelda Eccleston était belle dans sa robe d'un noir infernal. Le mariage de Zelda t'avait donné envie de te marier. Tu n'y avais jamais pensé avant. Qui voudrait d'une petite orpheline ? Qui voudrait des trois orphelines ?</p><p>Mais avec Brina c'était possible. Ça pourrait l'être. La première fois que la pensée t'avait traversé, Do avait fait tombé ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et Pru s'était immobilisée, choquées toutes les deux. Tu avais rougi et Sabrina vous avait regardé avec inquiétude puis suspicion quand vous aviez fait mine de rien. Elle n'avait pas réussi à te tirer les vers du nez et Pru l'avait tué du regard. Quant à Do, elle l'avait juste embrassé jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie la question et le pourquoi du sexe devant la cheminée. Do avait toujours de bonnes idées.</p><p>Tes douces tempêtes de grêle et de neige et ton orage furieux, c'était ce que tu avais besoin dans ta vie. Tu n'avais pas besoin de plus…Mais l'envie de te marier revenait sans cesse dans ton et vos esprits. Comme de rien. Mais si vif, si violent, c'en était presque douloureux. Mais vous n'osiez pas.</p><p>Finalement Brina avait fait le premier pas, lors de la sixième fête du Lys. Elle vous avait offert des bagues de fiançailles en disant que vous étiez encore jeunes mais que c'était une promesse solennelle pour un avenir ensemble. Elle avait demandé du métal précieux et des joyaux rares des enfers à Lilith, elle avait demandé à l'un plus grand orfèvre et bijoutier des nains de faire vos bagues, elle avait demandé à ses tantes de les bénir. Tu pleurais à chaudes larmes, comme Do alors qu'elle balançait toutes ses informations en vous présentant vos bagues. Prudence, qui ne pleurait pas avait-elle certifié, avait finalement fait taire Brina avait un sort de silence et elle avait pris sauvagement le boîtier contenant les bijoux. Elle t'avait passé ta bague puis celle de Dorcas pour finalement passer la sienne à son doigt. La dernière bague attendait sagement que Sabrina arrête de tempêter et de gesticuler. Ton bel orage était furieuse de ne pas avoir sa voix et fulminait sur place. Prudence l'embrassa férocement pour la calmer et lui mis la bague au doigt. Tu avais tellement hâte de te marier.</p><p>Après vous aviez fait l'amour encore et encore, et chaque fois que tu voyais la bague au doigt d'une de tes tempêtes tu avais envie d'elle. C'était parfait. Tellement parfait.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Un commentaire?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ma nouvelle famille</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dorcas</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Voici le troisième chapitre du second cycle<strong> -</strong> Existence - de <em>La Congrégation de Greendale.</em></p><hr/><p>Le Cycle Existence est composé de quatre chapitres avec successivement le point de vue de :</p><p>Chapitre 1 : Prudence</p><p>Chapitre 2 : Agatha</p><p>
  <strong>Chapitre 3 : Dorcas</strong>
</p><p>Chapitre 4: Sabrina</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Je publierai chaque chapitre en début de mois. Si j'oublie n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message pour me le rappeler.</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Bonne lecture</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>3. Ma nouvelle famille </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dorcas 40 ans</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>19 après CS. 2018 ap. JC</strong>
</p><p>Tu avais tout perdu et les débuts n'avaient pas été facile. Il y avait eu Agatha. Elle t'avait tout de suite aimé, dorloté. Elle était ta nouvelle famille, presque immédiatement. Mais Prudence, au début, elle t'avait détesté. Pas vraiment détesté. Mais elle ne t'aimait pas. Elle te trouvait faible et inutile. Prudence n'aimait pas les être faibles et inutiles. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait détesté Sabrina au début. Mais Agatha t'avait prise sous son aile, dans sa tête. Dans sa famille. Tu étais devenue une sœur. Elle t'avait aimé tout de suite. Aggie aimait ce qui était doux comme ce qui était rude. Elle aimait Prudence et toi, sans préjudice, sans différence. Tu étais devenue un membre de sa famille, comme ça en un instant. Elle vous aimait sans problème et tu l'aimais intensément pour ça. Prudence était plus difficile à aimer, plus difficile à comprendre. Plus violente, plus rigoureuse. Presque sèche et froide. Mais ce n'était rien que tu ne pouvais surmonter. Rien que tu ne pouvais aimer.</p><p>Prudence était possessive et jalouse. Tu avais montré que tu n'étais pas une menace pour son amour pour Agatha et tu avais su te faire aimer. Tu avais su la faire de considérer comme sa famille, comme sa nouvelle sœur. Elle t'avait laissé entrer dans son cœur et dans sa tête. Prudence et Agatha étaient devenues tes protectrices, tes référentes. Tu les aimais de tout ton être, elles étaient devenues ta famille, ton univers. Vous étiez devenues presqu'<em>une</em>. Une famille à vous trois. Vous étiez devenue les Sœurs, des sœurs, au sens le plus ancien et respectable qui puissent. Un groupe de sorcière lié magiquement, esprit, corps et âme. L'esprit depuis toujours, le corps, par Lilith… la puberté avait été merveilleuse et vos âmes s'étaient liée par le rituel. Vous aviez fait ce rituel ancestral à 15 ans et depuis rien ne pouvait vous séparer. Malgré la distance, tu pouvais encore vaguement sentir la frustration et la fureur de Prudence contre son père, ces sentiments prouvaient qu'elle était en vie. Tu accueillais avec joie ces sentiments néfastes qui ça voulait dire que Prudence était en vie. Vous n'aviez besoin de personne, vous étiez bien toutes les trois. Une famille à vous trois.</p><p>Vous vous étiez aimées, vous vous étiez soutenues, vous vous étiez tout données, plus d'une fois, à chaque fois. Comme une famille… Celle que tu avais perdu s'effaçait de ta mémoire et Pru et Aggie devenait ton monde et tes références. Il fallait que vous vous seriez les coudes face aux autres, votre enfance n'était pas facile, mais vous aviez décidés d'être des terreurs faute d'être quelqu'un. D'être craintes au lieu de craindre. Tu comprenais que c'était un mal nécessaire. Que votre religion était violente et sombre, c'était ce que vous étiez. C'était à quoi vous vouliez appartenir.</p><p>C'était ce en quoi vous croyez. Ce que tu croyais avant. Que le monde était dur et froid. C'était avant.</p><p>Mais il y eu Sabrina. Elle était... différente. Innocente. Douce, naïve et pourtant puissante. Elle était si différente. Prudence l'avait détesté, elle voulait la faire payer. Payer d'être une Spellman alors que vous n'étiez rien. Aggie voulait la faire souffrir. Souffrir pour préférer les mortels à l'Église de la nuit. Sabrina avait une famille, loin de l'Eglise de la Nuit et tu n'aimais pas ça. Tu n'aimais pas qu'elle traîne avec ses mortels… Tu n'aimais pas… Tu avais hurlé quand tu avais senti Aggie disparaître de votre lien de la main de Sabrina, avec l'aide de Prudence. Tu n'avais pas compris comment Pru pouvait faire cela. Tu avais été furieuse malgré le retour à la vie d'Agatha. Tu avais été furieuse, mais reconnaissante. Sabrina n'avait même pas compris l'importance de ce geste. De ne pas faire de sacrifice, de ne pas sacrifier une simple orpheline pour la vie d'un autre. Elle avait prouvé à quel point elle était différente. Elle n'allait pas se servir de vous comme du simple bétail, alors qu'elle aurait pu le faire. Elle ne laisserait personne mourir, même pas ses tortionnaires. Elle avait sauvé Pru de Constance. Elle vous avait tous sauvé des anges. Elle s'était montrée si puissante, si miséricordieuse. Elle était sublime, parfaite et désirable. Tu comprenais Nick.</p><p>Mais Nick n'était plus. <em>IL</em> n'était plus. Toutes les raisons de votre violence, de votre colère, tout ça n'était plus. La cruauté n'avait plus d'excuse. Le monde devenait plus doux, enfin plus doux.</p><p>Mais la Congrégation avait presque été annihilée dans le processus. Tu avais l'impression que tu perdais encore une fois ta famille. Pru était loin, Aggie était parfois absente d'elle-même… et les enfants… La Congrégation n'était plus qu'un ramassis d'enfants effrayés et orphelins et une poignée d'adulte traumatisé. Tu ne pouvais pas les laisser être comme ça. Tu ne pouvais pas les laisser être effrayer. Ça avait mis du temps, mais tu les avais aidés. Tu avais aidé les enfants à s'en remettre, avec l'assistance d'Aggie que tu avais forcé un peu, avec Hilda qui souriait malgré tout, avec Zelda qui restait froide mais solide comme un rock, avec Sabrina qui tremblait de fatigue et de peur à chaque instant.</p><p>Tu avais décidé que tu avais deux missions. Faire en sorte que les enfants aillent mieux et faire en sorte que Sabrina Spellman ne s'effondre pas. Tu devais faire en sorte que ta famille tienne debout, juste un peu. Ça n'avait pas été facile, surtout Sabrina. Les enfants étaient des enfants, malgré leur perte ils souriaient aux bonbons de Sabrina, aux gâteaux d'Aggie et à tes grimaces et à tes histoires. Hilda prenait la place de mère, Zelda prenait la figure d'autorité, Sabrina, Aggie et toi étiez les grandes sœurs. C'était une famille. Tu aimais ça… mais Prudence te manquait, Aggie était triste et Sabrina tremblait toujours. Hilda tenait tout à bout de bras et Zelda semblait sur le point de tomber par terre.</p><p>Tu t'étais rendues compte d'à quel point tu aimais les enfants, à quel point tu aimais les faire rire et sourire. A quel point ça t'aidait pour un instant, ça te faisait oublier Sa..., Blackwood, les morts, Prudence qui était loin, les cauchemars d'Aggie, les tiens... mais aussi ceux de Sabrina. Tu avais redonné le sourire aux enfants en même temps qu'ils te redonnaient le tien. Tu aidais Hilda avec les activités pour les enfants et tu aidais Zelda puis Abelus et Irène pour les cours. Tu avais trouvé ta voie, tu voulais être professeur. Tu voulais faire apprendre la magie et tout le reste aux enfants. Tu voulais passer ta vie avec ces petites boules de joie et de curiosité. Tu ne voulais que ça et tes sœurs heureuses et Sabrina en paix.</p><p>Tu avais réussi à percer un peu le mur de tristesse et de désespoir de Sabrina. Elle ne se confiait pas et tu ne la forçais pas à le faire. Mais elle venait à vous, à toi pour du réconfort. Tu étais avec Aggie l'une des seules avec qui elle se détendait un peu, avec qui elle souriait vraiment, pas ce faux sourire qu'elle offrait aux enfants. Elle était bien plus dure à aider et à réconforter que les enfants. Elle n'avait pas perdu de parent, mais elle se sentait responsable de la perte de tous, du malheur de tous. Elle se sentait si coupable. Bourreau et Victime tout à la fois, se sentant indigne d'être pardonnée, se sentant parfois même digne de souffrir ainsi. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle n'était responsable de rien. Elle avait le droit d'avoir mal, le droit d'être faible, vulnérable et en pleurs. Elle avait le droit d'être consolée comme les autres. Elle passait son temps à faire l'impossible pour tout le monde. Elle essayait de paraître un peu près bien devant ses amis humains, elle tentait de sembler un peu moins épuisée devant ses tantes, elle apportait des bonbons et des jouets des mortels aux enfants et à vous. Elle passait son temps à aider ses tantes et vous. Elle ne faisait tout pour ne pas penser à elle. Elle s'écroulait pour se réveiller en hurlant ou en gémissant. Tu avais convaincu Aggie de la laisser dormir avec vous. Ça n'avait pas été facile mais finalement Aggie aimait avoir le <em>petit </em>corps de Sabrina contre elle. Tu aimais ça aussi. Un peu trop peut-être. Tu te demandais si Prudence allait péter un câble. Mais même pas. A son retour, elle avait été perplexe de beaucoup de chose mais pas de cela. Le retour de Prudence se faisait au milieu des changements et de l'organisation de la Congrégation et du culte de Lilith.</p><p>Lilith était apparue, elle vous avait sauvé, vraiment. Elle avait redonné un second souffle à Zelda et elle avait aidé Sabrina, même si tu ne l'avais appris que bien plus tard… Elle avait fait venir des marginaux, des voyageurs, des bannis et des reclus. Toutes celles et tous ceux que l'Eglise de Satan avaient rejetés. Elle les avait guidés à vous et la Congrégation n'avait jamais été aussi belle, grande et vivante. Les enfants avaient retrouvé des familles. Des couples avaient pris en charge un enfant, mais certains enfants avaient été difficile à convaincre car ils refusaient de quitter les nouveaux frères ou sœurs. Tu aurais refusé de quitter tes sœurs même pour de nouveaux parents. Mais avec de la persuasion, tu leur avais fait comprendre que le lien ne se briserait pas et qu'avoir de nouveaux parents ne signifiaient pas perdre ses nouveaux frères ou sœurs. Les enfants avaient quitté l'Académie pour de nouveaux foyers, de nouvelles familles. Tu aimais ça.</p><p>Mais soudain Sabrina n'était plus là. Tu n'avais pas compris tout de suite. Tu étais si contente de retrouver ta Prudence. Ta Pru que tu n'avais pas fait attention à l'écart de Sabrina. Mais au bout de trois jours, tu avais soudain regardé autour de toi et tu n'avais pas vu Sabrina à côté de toi au repas. Tu ne la voyais presque pas. Elle ne dormait plus près de vous, elle restait à peine dans votre dortoir, elle avait même fini par fuir au Sanctuaire. Tu en avais sangloté dans l'épaule d'Aggie alors que Pru vociférait contre elle. Elle était la plus furieuse de tout cela. C'était comme perdre un bout de toi, un membre de ta famille. Pru était furieuse et Aggie était pâle.</p><p>Tu avais vu le mélodrame avec Nick et tu avais vu Sabrina s'enterrer sous des tonnes de responsabilité. Tu avais été inquiète et furieuse à la fois, triste et désespérée. Malgré tout le travail que tu avais, tu désirais l'aider, à aller mieux, à ne pas trop s'éloigner.</p><p>Evidemment Prudence n'avait pas de patience et gérait sa colère beaucoup moins bien. Elle avait fait encore un peu plus et un peu plus vite fuir Sabrina. Mais finalement, Aggie avait affirmé que vous deviez lui donner un peu de temps. Tu avais boudé et Prudence avait croisé les bras. Mais c'était Aggie la stratège. Alors vous vous étiez concentrées sur vos activités. Tu avais l'Académie, au début tu devais finir ta propre formation mais tu avais toujours assisté les professeurs. Tu voulais être professeur, tu voulais enseigner. Tu voulais un jour diriger l'Académie que tu avais aidé à re-construire. Tu avais proposé en plus de finir ta dernière année de travailler sur un programme sur trois décennies pour les enfants. Tracer les grandes lignes de ce que chaque enfant de la Congrégation devrait au minimum savoir. Un groupe de travail avait été mis en place, avec des jeunes et des anciens, de toutes les races… Tu voulais que l'Académie soit un lieu de savoir pour tous, des grands au petits.</p><p>Bien sûr, les loups n'avaient pas de pouvoir magique, et la magie des autres êtres étaient légèrement différentes de la vôtre mais, il fallait qu'il y ait un programme commun. D'histoire (Dorcas t'avait aidé, elle ne pouvait pas te résister longtemps), de religion (même si ça avait fait grincer des dents Sabrina), de science, de biologique et un cours sur les mortels, aussi. Puisque la Congrégation était de plus en plus en lien avec les humains.</p><p>Ce que tu préférais dans la nouvelle Académie, c'était la technologie, tu aurais aimé que les photocopies existent durant ta scolarité… Et les ordinateurs… tu aurais adoré avoir un ordinateur. Maintenant, vous aviez créé un réseau de communication et de connaissance incroyable. Tu adorais pouvoir parler à Ambroise sur tel ou tel sujet alors que ce dernier était à NY <em>pour affaire, </em>disait-il avec sérieux. Tu adorais recevoir des émoticônes d'Aggie. Et même si Sabrina n'était pas assez à vos côtés durant cette période, elle t'avait fait rencontré Mary. Au début, tu avais été peu impressionné par cette mortelle mais elle avait survécu à Lilith et elle était plutôt attirée que révulsée par votre nature. Au bout d'une heure, ton sentiment d'indifférence s'était transformé en intérêt puis en adoration. Mary était comme toi, elle adorait les enfants, elle était tellement gentille et patiente. Elle avait pardonné à Lilith, elle était mortelle mais n'avait pas peur de ce que vous étiez. Enfin, elle n'avait pas eu peur, jusqu'à ce que Prudence tente de la tuer, parce que <em>sérieusement</em>, ce n'était pas une simple blague, malgré ce qu'elle avait tenté de te faire croire. Elle avait osé faire du mal à Mary. Tu l'avais viré du lit pendant presque 4 jours du lit pour ça, presque... parce que tu étais faible et qu'elle te manquait et que Mary allait bien et qu'elle avait juré de ne plus le faire.</p><p><em>Sérieusement</em> empoisonner Mary comme ça. C'était vraiment une honte. Tout ça parce que tu parlais souvent d'elle et que tu passais beaucoup de temps avec Mary pour le travail mais Prudence était d'une jalousie maladive. Elle avait déjà empoisonné plusieurs de vos prétendants à toi et à Aggie quand elle trouvait que vous vous attachiez trop à eux, mais faire cela à Mary. Sabrina avait été horrifiée comme toi d'ailleurs. Aggie avait haussé les sourcils d'un air <em>qu'est-ce qu'on y peut</em>... Hilda avait eu un hoquet choqué et Zelda avait fait un sourire mi outrée de l'échec de Prudence, mi outrée de son action. Prudence avait été légèrement retentissante et elle ne s'approchait plus de Mary. Mary avait été frileuse à revenir mais tu l'avais convaincu de revenir pour le bien des enfants et de l'Académie. Tu considérais Mary comme de ta famille.</p><p>Tu adorais travailler avec Mary parce qu'elle avait une vision de mortel sur l'éducation et c'était dans l'ensemble des bonnes idées. Elle venait même faire de cours de littérature pour les élèves de cycle 2.</p><p>Tu adorais travailler à l'Académie, tu pouvais dire sans mentir que tu étais une des professeures préférées des jeunes élèves. Même si tu n'offrais pas des bonbons ni faisait regarder la télévision comme certaine professeur… C'était pendant longtemps ton seul contact avec Sabrina, elle vous fuyait presque. Elle faisait une sorte de dance étrange, une sorte de va-et-vient… un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière et tu détestais ça, vous détestiez ça. Pru avait envie de la tuer et de la prendre dans ses bras, Aggie avait envie de l'étrangler et de l'embrasser et toi tu avais juste envie d'être près d'elle. Tu réussissais à parler avec elle, de son expérience d'école, mais Mary ou Abelus et Irène étaient toujours là… Sabrina finissait toujours par disparaître avant que tu puisses lui parler en tête à tête.</p><p>Tu étais tellement fière d'avoir participer à la réorganisation de l'éducation des magiques. Avec Irène mais surtout avec Abelus et Gisèle, vous aviez créé de véritables programmes : 4 cycles sur 30 ans. On t'avait demandé de t'occuper spécifiquement du premier cycle. Tu avais presque sauté de joie en l'annonçant à tes sorcières et elles étaient tellement contentes et fières de toi. C'était surtout des cours théoriques, tu avais à la fois des loups, des nains et des sorciers même si les jeunes <em>petits</em> étaient aussi invités. Cours généraux de Science et Vie de la Terre, de Science et vie de la Magie, des cours d'histoire, humaine et magique, des cours de connaissance générales sur la technologie humaine, des cours de culture humaine et de culture magique. Sans oublier les cours de musique et de sport. Les dryades et les nymphes étaient très sérieuses sur la flute de pan et la lyre et les nains ne rigolaient pas avec le sport. Tu avais aussi un cours de technologie appliquée. Les nains étaient aussi très sérieux sur la question… Tu avais 10 matières, pour 10 niveaux, pour 3 espèces minimum. C'était merveilleux et même si ça n'avait pas été facile la première… enfin les cinq premières années, tu maîtrisais désormais la situation. Dans deux ans, les premiers enfants qui avaient eu toutes tes classes allaient arriver en second cycle et tu étais très fière d'eux et de ton équipe.</p><p>Ta vie professionnelle était une réussite et une fois que tu avais récupéré Sabrina, ta vie personnelle avait des allures de perfection. D'abord, elles étaient toutes les trois heureuses dans leur vie extérieure. Sabrina se vouait à la réussite du Domaine. Pru s'épanouissait au contact de Zelda et de Lilith. Aggie faisait exploser des trucs dans son labo et discutait de choses incompréhensibles avec les nains et les autres chercheurs. Mais dans votre foyer, car grâce à Sabrina vous aviez un foyer désormais, les choses étaient encore mieux. Aggie avait transformé la demeure des Spellman et la résidence Spellnight avait vu le jour. Quand tu regardais Aggie et Brina préparer votre dîner alors que toi et Pru travaillez encore sur tel ou tel document. Quand tu débarrassais la table et que tu te déhanchais pour attirer le regard d'Aggie sur tes courbes, que tu frôlais la hanche de Pru et que tu souriais enjôleuse à Brina… Le monde n'avait jamais eu tant de couleur et de goût. Pru tirait sur tes cheveux détachés pour t'embrasser furieusement, tu sentais une petite main, celle de Sabrina caresser ta poitrine et Aggie cajolait tes fesses durement. Ton univers était parfait. Ta famille était avec toi, contre toi et dans ses moments le reste du monde n'avait plus aucune importance.</p><p>Quand, Brina vous avait offert des bagues de fiançailles lors de la Fête du Lys, alors qu'Aggie pensait mariage depuis plusieurs mois, que Prudence avait envie d'une belle cérémonie et que tu rêvais de te lier définitivement à ta famille, pour que tout ça soit officiel. Tu savais que vous étiez jeune, que votre relation était assez jeune. Vous étiez ensemble depuis à peine onze ans, que tu n'avais même pas quarante ans, Sabrina en avait à peine 35… Si jeune… Mais c'était tellement tellement naturel d'être avec Sabrina, d'être toutes les quatre, ensemble. D'être ensemble officiellement semblait l'étape suivante logique. Vous étiez ensemble depuis dix ans, vous viviez ensemble depuis plus de presque huit ans. Et vous ne pouviez qu'accepter les bagues, Brina vous offrait juste la promesse de rester ensemble pour toujours et pour toi avoir une famille pour toujours était tout ce que tu voulais.</p><p>Il avait fallu attendre deux ans avant que la patience de Pru et d'Aggie atteigne sa limite. Vous vous étiez mariées en décembre. Sous la neige, ça avait été parfait. Zelda avait présidé, ravie, malgré la décision de Sabrina d'abandonner le nom familial. Elle avait admis que le nom de famille n'était pas primordial et qu'il fallait bien trois sorcières pour venir à bout de sa nièce. Hilda avait pleuré à chaudes larmes dans la cape de son vampire. Ambrose était euphorique et avait énormément bu et dansé. Brina portait une superbe robe de noir et d'or. Prudence avait mis une sorte de robe merveilleusement décolletée d'un bleu impossible. Aggie avait choisi une sorte de smoking noir et rouge sang avec une rose bleue nuit à sa veste. Tu étais en robe presque rouge avec des tracés noirs et ors. Tu avais une écharpe du même bleu que celui de la robe de Pru. Vous vous étiez liées devant presque toute la Congrégation. Tes élèves petits et grands avaient exigé de danser avec toi et Prudence t'avait sauvé d'eux en leur faisant un regard effrayant. Lilith soit louée. Tu avais dansé avec tes sorcières, tes femmes. En vérité, tu aurais pu danser toute la nuit, mais cette fois, ce fut Sabrina qui craqua. Elle vous kidnappa presque pour vous ramener chez elle, chez vous. Dans votre maison. Et elle fit un sortilège puissant pour que personne ne vous interrompe pour les prochaines heures, peut-être avait-il fallu presque trois orgasmes chacune pour que Sabrina soit rassasiée. Vous étiez désormais les Spellnight, Sabrina avait insisté pour créer une nouvelle lignée avec vous et vous en étiez honorée.</p><p>Alors que Sabrina s'endormait satisfaite de sa première nuit de femme mariée, tu regardes tes sœurs encore essoufflées. Tu n'étais pas mieux bien sûr, Sabrina était une amante merveilleuse. Tu savais qu'elle avait tous une manière de voir Sabrina.</p><p>Tu savais que pour Pru, Brina était un feu ardent, destructeur et créateur. Un feu de Phénix, une allumette prête à mettre le feu au poudre… Tu savais que pour Aggie, Sabrina était un orage, tonitruant et puissant. Mais pour toi, Sabrina avait juste le goût familier et réconfortant d'un habit quotidien. Sabrina avait l'odeur du foyer. L'odeur de la famille elle-même.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Commentaire? Appréciation?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A dans un mois pour l'ultime chapitre de ce cycle. </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mon absolu bonheur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Voici le dernier chapitre du second cycle - Existence - de La Congrégation de Greendale.<br/>Le Cycle Existence est composé de quatre chapitres avec successivement le point de vue de :<br/>Chapitre 1 : Prudence<br/>Chapitre 2 : Agatha<br/>Chapitre 3 : Dorcas<br/>Chapitre 4: Sabrina<br/>Il n'y a pas de date pour le prochain cycle. Mon année scolaire est un peu tendu cette année. Alors soyez patient.<br/>Bonne lecture</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>4.</strong>
  <strong> Mon absolu bonheur </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Sabrina 38 ans</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>21 après CS. 2020 ap. JC</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tu n'aurais jamais pensé être à nouveau si heureuse, si détendue. Mais aujourd'hui alors que ta tante Zelda offrait au monde un petit sorcier de plus, tu pleurais doucement de joie dans le cou de Aggie alors que Dorcas te caressait le dos et que Prudence lavait le nouveau-né avec de l'eau pure mélangée à deux larmes de dryades, tu étais parfaitement heureuse.</p><p> </p><p>Non seulement tu avais un nouveau cousin à dorloter, mais en plus toute ta famille était heureuse. Cela faisait ton bonheur. Ta famille heureuse et ta Congrégation florissante.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda filait le parfait amour avec Cerberus et menait l'Académie d'une main experte désormais. Abelus était tellement heureux, il remerciait Lilith pour lui avoir offert une intendante si efficace. Hilda avait fait rénover et agrandir la cuisine de l'Académie et elle avait créé une brigade capable de faire des miracles. Artis était désormais la chef de la cuisine, Hilda avait beaucoup trop de paperasse et ne venait en cuisine que le matin, un ou deux jours par semaine pour donner un coup de main. Artis était une génie culinaire et menait sa cuisine par le bout de la spatule. La petite naine, car elle était petite pour une naine, et sa brigade de 12 cuisiniers nourrissaient quotidiennement presque tous les grands –Nains, dryades, nymphe, loups et sorciers– de la Congrégation, presque 715 têtes selon le dernier recensement et un grand nombre de petit, qui virevoltait, furetait et passait par là. Les Nains, les hydriades et les nymphes n'hésitaient plus à venir à l'Académie pour assister ou donner des cours ou juste pour discuter, se regrouper et apprécier la paix et la compagnie des autres espèces. L'Autel, l'Académie et le Sanctuaire étaient les lieux de rencontre et tu adorais ça. Tu ne passais pas autant de temps que tu le voudrais à l'Académie à cause de ton travail au Domaine, mais Do revenait souvent toute contente te racontant un débat entre deux anciens ou un match de foot improvisé. C'était magique de voir l'entente et la paix qui régnait. Il y avait des disputes mais entre Hilda et Abelus, un loup immense du nom de Kristopher et Selenila, une hydriade flippante, la discipline et le respect étaient de mise dans l'Académie. Et puis si ça chauffait, Hilda menaçait d'appeler Irène ou pire Gisèle et les gens se calmait. Les deux Têtes étaient les plus terrifiantes de l'avis de tous.</p><p> </p><p>Hilda parlait elle aussi bébé avec Cerberus mais avec un vampire les choses étaient encore plus compliquées. Mais Aggie et d'autres chercheurs planchaient dessus. Nardo et Aggie étaient devenus très proche, heureusement que le nain était marié et avait un bébé en route, parce que Prudence avait presque piqué une crise, quand elle avait trouvé Aggie presque nue à côté de Nardo lui aussi dans un état déplorable –à cause d'une explosion, il y avait beaucoup trop d'explosion dans le labo d'Aggie quand Narbo était là. Mais heureusement, les nains ont la peau dure contre les sortilèges. Aggie et Nardo voulaient trouver la solution pour faire se reproduire un vampire et une sorcière. Mais les choses étaient compliquées et si tu avais tout bien compris. La meilleure solution serait de faire redevenir Cerberus humain pour quelques minutes pour qu'il couche avec Hilda pour mettre en route la machine comme l'avait dit Narbo. C'était plus d'information que tu en voulais. Merci bien. Le problème était de faire redevenir Cerberus humain sans le tuer et sans que cela soit définitif. Ça c'était plus compliqué. Alors Narbo et Aggie faisait exploser des décoctions dans le labo et Mambo Marie et Etienne venaient de temps en temps avec une nouvelle idée. En général dans ses moments-là, tu quittais la maison, pour ta propre sécurité.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda et Hilda filaient le parfait amour tout comme toi. Le seul Spellman célibataire était Ambrose. Ambrose et Samantha après un nombre de rupture et de mélodrame avaient décidé de rester amis ce qui désolait Hilda. Mais Ambrose continuait de parcourir le monde pour enrichir la Congrégation, il voyageait et flirtait avec le monde entier. Tu ne voulais pas savoir. Il te traitait de femme au foyer, pff ! Il était heureux et libre. Il allait un jour trouver l'être ou les êtres qui le complèterait mais il y avait encore le souvenir de Luke, qui planait parfois un peu trop. Ambrose était souvent parti mais son retour était toujours synonyme d'une fête et de quelques nouvelles histoires à raconter. Ambrose et ses agents comme on les appelait était ceux qui sortaient le plus de la Congrégation. Ils étaient ceux qui connaissaient le plus le monde extérieur et Abelus, Irène, Do et toi aviez créée pour eux une formation particulière. Vous aviez 22 agents actifs qui vendaient des ingrédients magiques et donnait de fausses informations pour protéger la Congrégation. Irène qui gérait la formation des nouveaux, avec l'aide d'Ambrose, affirmait qu'elle aurait bientôt 10 autres agents prêts pour le terrain. Ces agents se déplaçaient toujours par deux ou trois, -même Ambrose qui avait boudé mais Nick était son partenaire alors il avait cessé de faire l'enfant. Personne ne partait seul et tout le monde revenait, affirmait Irène. La Congrégation donnait toujours le <em>don</em> annuel à la Sombre Rome, mais Zelda avait réussi à éviter toutes les visites avec des pots de vin et autres. Les agents étaient les individus qui récupéraient le plus d'argent pour la Congrégation, même si le Domaine qui avait été remboursé des avances faites par la Congrégation en cinq ans et qui fonctionnait pratiquement toute l'année, le Domaine donc rapportait aussi pas mal.</p><p> </p><p>Zelda guidait la communauté chaque jour et avec l'aide de Prudence, faisait naître et regardait grandir les nouvelles générations. Elle était parfaitement comblée avec son époux et son épouse. Les trois Eccleston étaient le couple auquel tout le monde voudrait ressembler. Complice et joueur, solennelle quand il le fallait et déjanté quand ils le pouvaient. Tu avais découvert une nouvelle facette de ta tante, une facette plus jeune, plus délicate. Elle était toujours assez pète-sec mais elle était aussi plus douce et patiente. Elle souriait et elle avait les yeux brillants de joie et de malice. Sang' était désormais un de tes amis et Milah avait pris le rôle d'une grande sœur ou d'une jeune tante. Elle te conseillait et t'aidait parfois pour trouver des cadeaux pour tes femmes. La relation entre Zelda et Hilda avait complètement changé et tes tantes étaient maintenant heureuses de se retrouver pour parler de leur famille et de leur vie respective. Prudence et Zelda avaient une relation étrange si on te demandait ton avis. Zelda voyait Prudence comme une collègue et une héritière, la première à être formée à la voie de Lilith mais aussi la personne avec qui elle pouvait discuter sans peur et sans reproche de certaine mesure. Lilith et Prudence étaient les deux pôles qui servaient de repère à Zelda quant à son travail de Haute-prêtresse. Prudence était l'avenir, la raison pour laquelle Lilith comme Zelda créaient cette nouvelle voie. Il était logique que Prudence soit l'ambassadrice de Lilith.</p><p> </p><p>Ambrose et les agents étaient surtout des voyageurs, des sorciers et des sorcières qui avaient la bougeotte. Pour ta part, ton métier te faisait peu voyager. Mais tes amours te persuadaient souvent d'aller avec elles. Tu étais allée plusieurs avec Aggie vers d'autres <em>Chaudrons</em> dans les montagnes du monde entier ou encore à des conventions et des rassemblements scientifiques sur la magie. Do avait insisté pour visiter toutes les Universités en lien avec la Congrégation et s'assurer que les tuteurs et les élèves y étaient bien. Etrangement c'était surtout Prudence qui voyageait. Prudence était avec Zelda l'ambassadrice de la voie de Lilith. Quand les agents voyaient que leur interlocuteur s'interrogeait sur la disparition de Satan et sur la disparition de certains démons. Quand ils visitaient des endroits qui ne vénéraient pas Satan, il proposait de faire venir quelqu'un pour donner des réponses. Zelda et Prudence se partageait la tâche au début, mais avec l'envie des Eccleston d'avoir un enfant, Pru avait fait la plupart des voyages. Des clans de druidesse ou de druide en Irlande, des tributs de sorciers ancestraux en Afrique, des djinns, c'est-à-dire des sorciers du désert ou encore un rassemblement de druide en Bretagne, etc. Tu te rappelles particulièrement d'un voyage. Prudence avait insisté pour voyager en Louisiane avec ses trois sorcières. Tu avais surtout bu des verres colorés, dansé avec tes sorcières et tu leur avais fait aussi beaucoup l'amour. Tes femmes avaient fait ami-ami avec pas mal de gens. Prudence malgré son jeune âge avait su se faire respecter des chefs et des figures locales. Aggie avait presque débauché un de leur sorcier pour qu'il vienne étudier le vaudou à l'Académie. Do avait acheté des tas de livre sur l'histoire des sorciers de Louisiane et sur le vaudou et avait invité Mambo Marie à faire un cours d'introduction théorique sur le vaudou au cycle 1 mais tu savais que le plan de Do était de la faire devenir professeur à l'Académie pour les cycles 2, 3 et 4. Quant à toi, tu étais un peu plus tombé amoureuse de tes sorcières. Quand Aggie tenait tête à un sorcier de dix fois son âge sur la nécromancie, tu tombais amoureuse de ses yeux passionnés et de l'agitation de ses mains quand elle parlait. Quand Do parlait avec entrain du fonctionnement de l'Académie avec Mambo Marie, tu voyais des étoiles dans ses yeux et tu avais envie de l'embrasser. Et puis il y avait eu Prudence. Elle avait parlé devant quasiment tous les sorcier et les sorcières de Louisiane. Prudence avait parlé avec assurance de la Chute de Satan, de la quasi-mort de la Congrégation de Greendale et surtout elle avait parlé de la voie de Lilith. Tu avais envie de la demander à nouveau en mariage. Le voyage en Louisiane avait été un succès. Aggie avait ramené un expert vaudou du nom d'Etienne Demark, Mambo Marie avait après trois semaines annoncé qu'elle restait. Tu savais qu'on lui avait offert un bout de la Nocive pour ses plantes et qu'elle avait demandé de faire construire une nouvelle serre pour créer un environnement chaud et humide pour faire pousser les plantes les moins dangereuses. La Congrégation avait voté la construction de la nouvelle Serre, Louisa et Do avait sauté de joie. Abelus était ravi et il était le plus assidu à apprendre cette nouvelle magie. Il courtisait Mambo Marie avec une maladresse presque risible.</p><p> </p><p>Prudence prenait son rôle à cœur que ce soit à l'extérieur comme dans la Congrégation. Elle devenait de plus en plus ouverte et presque sage, toujours de bons conseils. Elle était désormais capable d'une infinie patience et elle arrivait presque à ne plus rouler des yeux face aux problèmes des autres. Ça allait lui prendre encore quelques années peut-être mais un jour, Prudence serait la plus capable des Hautes-prêtresses. Aggie continuait d'étudier la magie et elle augmentait l'amas de connaissance que vous aviez sur le monde et sur l'univers. Tu étais si terriblement fière d'elle. Quand elle arrivait en trombe dans la cuisine pour raconter ses nouvelles découvertes alors qu'elle avait une substance non identifiable sur la joue et que vous aviez entendu une explosion quelques instants plus tôt, tu avais envie de l'embrasser et de l'écouter pendant des heures. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle disparaisse pendant des heures souvent au Chaudron pour revenir et déclarer soit qu'elle était un génie, soit qu'elle était une idiote complète. Dans les deux cas, vous l'embrassez. Dans le premier cas, en général, elle affirmait avoir droit de choisir à qui faire l'amour en premier et dans le second vous la preniez contre vous et la caressiez jusqu'à ce qu'elle oublie tout. Do était la plus calme, elle était la coordonnatrice du cycle 1 et maintenant elle avait encore plus de personne sous ses ordres. Parce que les nains avaient décidé que les enfants allaient aussi assister aux cours pour les loups et les sorciers et il avait eu besoin de plus de monde pour ce cycle. L'Académie avait encore grandi et vous l'aviez officiellement fait apparaître sur les rapports de la Mairie de Greendale comme un Académie privée et sélective. Ça permettait que les professeurs de l'Académie travaillent légalement et obtiennent de l'expérience et de l'ancienneté pour le système humain. Certains des professeurs étaient partie dans les grandes universités du pays pour créer un réseau qui permettait aux grands magiques d'aller dans ses écoles avec un superviseur. Les loups comme les nains étaient émerveillés de pouvoir s'instruire comme n'importe quel humain et les jeunes sorciers pouvaient faire l'expérience de la fac comme tous les jeunes de leur âge. Ta famille était heureuse. Ton bonheur passait par celui des autres et tu étais certaine que le jour de la naissance de ton cousin, tout le monde était heureux.</p><p>Tu regardais ton cousin qui n'avait pas encore de nom, il était propre maintenant et Sangelus le tenait tout contre lui alors que Milah souriait et serrait la main de Zelda épuisée contre son cœur. Tu savais qu'ils étaient tellement heureux. Faire un enfant à trois n'était pas la chose la plus facile au monde. Beaucoup de potion, beaucoup de sort et beaucoup de chance. Après leur mariage, l'idée de faire un bébé était venue presque tout de suite. Mais ils voulaient un bébé avec les trois gènes et Zelda et ses amours avaient mis presque 10 ans à concevoir. Tu savais que ça avait été frustrant et Milah avait fait trois fausses couches avant d'abandonner et de demander à Zelda d'essayer. Tu savais que Sangelus avait été inconsolable et que ta tante avait été l'ombre d'elle-même à certains moments. Mais maintenant, il était là. Votre petit Miracle, un nouveau Eccleston. Toi et tes sœurs vous aviez fait de la place, vous les aviez laissés. Tu crevais d'envie d'aller prendre ton cousin dans les bras, mais Prudence t'avait fermement mais gentiment poussée vers la porte. Pff…</p><p> </p><p>Il avait fallu deux longues heures avant que Milah ouvre enfin la porte pour te laisser entrer toi et tes amours, Hilda sans Cerberus car le bébé avait décidé de naître au zénith et Ambrose. Zelda vous souriait et vous à présenter Zébulon Milda Ambrose Eccleston. Tu avais de nouveau pleuré mais dans le cou de Pru alors qu'Aggie s'occupait de Do. Ambrose consolait tant bien que mal Hilda alors qu'il retenait ses larmes. Zébulon était magnifique et parfait. Tu l'adorais. Tu étais évidemment sa cousine préférée et tu le gardais dès que tu pouvais. Tu avais trouvé en une jeune sorcière, qui s'était ennuyé du réseau d'Ambrose, un sous assistante de direction et tu étais tellement contente de pouvoir prendre un jour par semaine pour t'occuper de la maison et de ton jeune cousin. Quand Aggie décidait de sortir de son atelier vous jouiez avec Zébu et c'était merveilleux. Le weekend, Milah malgré la réticence de ses amours vous laissait soit à toi et tes femmes, soit à Hilda parfois même à Ambrose son petit trésor pour retrouver un peu d'intimité avec son époux et sa femme. Tu ne savais pas comment elle pouvait faire pour se séparer de son bébé. Si tu en avais un tu ne t'en séparerais jamais.</p><p> </p><p>De loin, tu voyais Roz et ses enfants, deux petites filles. Tu te rappelles que tu avais autrefois, il y a une éternité promis d'être la marraine de ses enfants. Ça ne s'était pas fait. Harvey était leur père et tu étais contente pour eux. Tu aimerais parfois encore faire partie de leur vie. Mary avait maintenant presque 70 ans, elle était toujours maire de Greendale, depuis presque 4 mandats. Tu ne savais qu'elle avait entraîné une certaine Alice Cooper. La femme avait divorcé d'un mari possessif et avait pratiquement fui avec ses enfants, deux filles Elisabeth et Poline. Elle avait une trentaine d'année quand elle était arrivée à Greendale avec deux enfants de bas âge sous le bras. La Congrégation ne l'avait pas vraiment aidé. Mais, les jeunes enfants de la Congrégation qui allaient à l'école avec les petites Cooper les avaient accueillis à bras ouvert. Polly et Betty trainaient beaucoup au Domaine ou au Vieux Sanctuaire comme avait été renommé le nouveau amas de maison près de ta maison d'enfance, car aucun humain à part Mary n'était autorisé au Village ou à l'Académie. Mary avait quant à elle pris sous son aile. Alice. Cette dernière avait commencé en tant que secrétaire de mairie et Mary en avait fait son bras droit en quelques années. Tu savais que les filles considéraient Mary comme une sorte de grand-mère. Alice allait bientôt être Maire, tu savais que Mary était fatiguée et qu'elle ne voulait pas faire un autre mandat. Elle voulait finir sa vie à lire des livres sur la magie et l'histoire dans un coin de la bibliothèque de l'Académie, à boire du thé avec ses amis humains ou non et à dorloter ses deux petites-filles de cœur. Elle avait aussi demandé quand tu allais lui donner des petits-enfants. Prudence s'était étouffée dans son thé, Do et toi aviez rougi et Aggie avait soupiré, rêveuse. Vous étiez jeunes, mais visiblement Aggie y pensait déjà.</p><p> </p><p>Alice Cooper avait le cœur à la bonne place et tu savais qu'il allait falloir lui parler des magiques et du monde surnaturel. C'était toujours bon d'avoir le maire dans sa poche. En vérité, il y avait trois personnes en lien avec l'administration de Greendale que la Congrégation avait placé là avec l'aide de Mary. Une personne au bureau du shérif, une autre à la Maire pour faire le lien entre Mary et le Domaine ou la Congrégation si nécessaire et une personne dans le seul hôtel de la ville pour connaître tous les nouveaux visiteurs pour être sûre qu'il ne soit pas une menace. Polly et Betty, tu les connaissais bien et elles travaillaient depuis leurs 14 ans à Domaine. Au début, elles faisaient quelques heures par ci par là. Mais Polly était très douée avec les animaux et Myrf'sis et Fred l'adoraient. Polly allait poursuivre des études de vétérinaire et tu espérais la voir revenir pour prendre la place de Fred qui ne rajeunissait pas. Elisabeth était une sportive accomplie et Guilleau en avait fait une animatrice le jour de ses 16 ans. Les nains comme les loups et les sorciers bavaient sur les jeunes courbes de deux filles. Tu avais même vu une nymphe regardée Elisabeth tirer à l'arc. Les deux jeunes filles faisaient presque partie de la Congrégation même si elles ne le savaient pas.</p><p> </p><p>Alice quant à elle était étrangement amie avec Prudence. Puisqu'officiellement ta tante avait plus de 90 ans, Prudence avait repris le flambeau administratif à son plus grand regret et elle aidait les sorciers comme les loups à payer les impôts locaux et autres charges humaines. Tu avais formé Prudence à l'administration humaine et elle n'avait mis le feu que trois fois à ton bureau. Mary avait confié la tâche à Alice et Prudence en avait été fortement contrarié car elle avait peur de perdre son temps. Tu ne pensais pas que Mary s'amusait à légèrement embêter Prudence pour lui faire payer l'empoisonnement, si ? Mais contrairement aux inquiétudes de Prudence, Alice avait été polie, efficace et rapide : à tel point qu'elles avaient pris un café ensemble. Sans que tu y prête attention, Alice Cooper venait prendre le thé avec Prudence et ce fut Do qui retient physiquement une Aggie jalouse quand Prudence avait soudainement et naturellement ri à une blague d'Alice. Aggie était juste derrière Prudence en matière de jalousie. Alice avait compris sans problème votre polyromance et elle avait été polie et curieuse de votre fonctionnement. Aggie avait été cru, Pru avait été médicale, Do avait été mignonne et tu avais été romantique. Alice vous trouvait tu cites « choupipi ». Aggie avait commencé à l'apprécier, Do l'avait adopté et tu aimais bien sa personnalité égale et tranquille.</p><p> </p><p>Sa personnalité égale et tranquille n'avait pas duré longtemps face aux révélations de l'existence de la magie, des loups, des vampires et tout et tout. Ses enfants avaient mieux géré la situation. Alice avait été élu maire et tu l'avais invité elle, Polly et son petit ami Lukas, Elisabeth et sa peut-être petite amie Iszla, une jeune -120 ans, c'était encore un bébé pour sa race- nymphe et de Mary pour discuter de sa nouvelle place à la mairie. Le maire devait savoir ces choses-là. Après des <em>c'est pas possible</em>, <em>c'est pas possible</em>, une lévitation, une transformation du petit copain loup de Polly, une manipulation des plantes de Iszla et Alice s'était presque évanouie. Ça te faisait encore un peu rire. Mary avait mieux digéré, non ? Enfin, elle avait disparu pendant presque un mois, donc...</p><p> </p><p>Polly avait commencé à toucher son loup pour voir s'il était différent des vrais loups et Betty avait mis la fleur qu'Iszla avait fait poussé dans ses cheveux. Alice avait bu un peu de cognac que lui avait donné Prudence pour s'en remettre. Toi et Mary vous aviez raconté au mieux l'histoire, les enfants avaient 17 ans maintenant elles comprenaient les choses. Ça te faisait toujours un peu mal de raconter tout ça. Mais Do était contre toi et tu savais que tu allais te blottir contre tes sorcières cette nuit. Alice avait sans problème accepté de protéger votre secret et votre mode de vie. Le fait qu'Iszla ait 120 ans avaient posé plus de problème et quand Aggie avait comme ça l'air de rien parlé de l'hyper fécondité des jeunes loups et de leur sexualité débridé, Alice avait de nouveau pâli. Aggie était très fière d'elle, ça se voyait.</p><p> </p><p>Pour la première fois des humains avaient assisté à la fête du Lys, Mary n'était jamais venue, mais quand Polly et Betty s'étaient fait invité par leur partenaire, tu ne voyais pas de raison de ne pas inviter Mary et Alice. Après qu'un démon protecteur, la peau rouge et les crocs acérés ait proposé qu'on les mange et que l'assemblée avait ri, l'ambiance avait été parfaite, comme d'habitude. Alice avait été émerveillé de la présence des fées et la reine Soylyé n'avait presque pas quitté son épaule, seulement pour aller vers Lilith. Polly et Betty avaient dansé avec vous tous, comme Alice que Prudence avait poussé dans les bras d'Ambrose en lui disant d'être poli. Tu ne voulais pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé… Alice avait disparu et Ambrose aussi. Lors de cette fête, ce fut la première fois qu'Alice et ses filles vous avaient vu sans sortilège d'illusion. Elles vous avaient regardé bouche bée. Toi et tes sorcières pour les humains ressembliez à des jeunes quarantenaires. Mais maintenant, vous aviez encore vos vingt ans. Alice avait affirmé que c'était dégueulasse et quand ta tante avait dit son âge, elle était partie vexés boire un verre. Lilith avait longuement parlé avec Mary cette nuit-là. Tu ne savais pas de quoi et tu mourrais de curiosité. Mais comme à chaque fête, Aggie et Do vous tiraient toi et Pru vers la piste de danse. Cette Fête du Lys, c'était la douzième, avait été aussi belle que les autres et tu ressentais un bonheur absolu.</p><p>Comme à chaque fois, tu t'endormais sur le sol avec tes sorcières, quelques loups et des petits sur vous. C'était la meilleure nuit de l'année. Les Démons protecteurs étaient là, Lilith était là, presque toute la Congrégation était là. Tu savais que Mambo Marie avait définitivement décidé de rester après avoir vécu sa première Fête.</p><p> </p><p>La Congrégation avait des alliés partout dans le monde désormais, même si tout se faisait dans l'ombre. Le Domaine était un endroit qui intéressait particulièrement les magiques comme étant une place où humains et magiques vivaient et travaillaient sans difficulté. Vous aviez des alliés aux quatre coins des USA, de la Louisiane à la communauté magique de San Francisco, jusqu'aux quelques changeformes vagabonds de l'Arizona et du Texas. Les magiques des grandes villes avaient remarqué l'arrivée de sorciers <em>étrangers</em> à l'université ou autres grandes écoles et avaient été curieux puis totalement sous le charme de votre système. Dans les déserts du Moyen-Orient, dans les jungles et les plaines d'Afrique, dans les forêts d'Europe de l'Ouest, dans les plaines glacées d'Europe de l'est, les magiques petits et grands priaient ensemble pour un monde plus beau et plus doux. La communauté de Lilith grandissait et de plus en plus d'enfants étaient élevés pour suivre la voie qu'elle traçait avec vous, que vous traciez avec elle.</p><p> </p><p>Le Domaine servait maintenant de lieu de rendez-vous pour les magiques, dans ses moments-là vous vous assuriez que seuls des magiques travaillent au Domaine. C'était pendant la période creuse pour le tourisme mortel que vous organisiez de grandes rassemblements. Pour vous c'était le moment où la Congrégation recevait ses alliés et ses amis étrangers. C'était merveilleux. Mambo Marie accueillait ses vieux camarades et Ambrose était le plus heureux des hommes quand il revoyait ses amis du monde entier. Lilith venait rarement lors de ses moments, trop de gens. Elle était plus du genre à murmurer à l'oreille qu'à faire de grands discours. Mais les démons protecteurs devenaient les portes paroles de la nouvelle organisation des Enfers. Dorcas et Agatha étaient celles qui te faisaient travailler le plus durant la période creuse. Aggie avait exigé la création d'un symposium tous les ans. Le premier réunissait 35 savants, le dernier en date avait réuni presque 100 savants, des dizaines d'étudiants et de spectateurs. Do avait demandé qu'un colloc soit organisé pour parler de didactique de la magie et autres... Erzam avait maudit tes femmes plusieurs fois dans différentes langues et tu ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Mais voir Do et Aggie aux anges chaque soir avait valu le coup. Prudence disait que je ne savais pas leur dire non.</p><p> </p><p>Lilith te manquait. Tu ne la voyais plus beaucoup, presque plus du tout en fait. Elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter, tu le savais mais tu ne sentais que rarement sa présence lors de tes prières. Tu savais que c'était idiot qu'elle devait avoir désormais des centaines de prière dans la tête à chaque instant, mais l'intimité de ses caresses fantômes ou simplement la sensation enivrante de sa présence te manquait terriblement. Tu savais qu'elle écoutait, qu'elle t'écoutait, mais ses réponses te manquaient.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, elle te répondait parfois. Juste un simple toucher sur la joue ou sur l'épaule, parfois un baiser sur le front ou si tu avais de la chance sur la joue. Mais c'était rare, si rare maintenant. Autrefois c'était presque quotidien. Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de le vouloir ce lien particulier avec Lilith, tu savais que tu avais rejeté la place que Zelda ou même Lilith t'avait confié, celle d'héritière de la première Haute-prêtresse. Prudence était faite pour cela pas toi. Mais les moments d'intimité avec Lilith provoquaient en toi un violent instinct de dépendance. Un besoin. Quand elle te répondait, tu étais comme transportée de joie et tu étais de bonne humeur pendant des jours, puis l'euphorie commençait à disparaître et tu attendais désespérément la prochaine fois. Il n'y avait que Lilith et tes sorcières qui provoquaient cela en toi. Il suffisait bien sûr que Do te sourit, qu'Aggie t'embrasse, que Pru te prenne dans ses bras pour que le monde reprenne forme et couleur…</p><p> </p><p>Mais parfois, rarement, Do était débordé à l'Académie, Pru était partie quelque part dans le monde et Aggie était perdue dans ses recherches… dans ses moments-là, tu te sentais perdue et seule. Et le monde devenait gris et laid. Tu repensais à Satan, à Nick, à Tommy Kinkle, à Harvey et à Roz. Tu pensais à la mort de leur père, des hommes que tu avais respecté. Et ensuite tu pensais à Théo qui était mort dans un stupide accident de voiture deux ans après la mort de son père. Tu pensais à l'enterrement que Mary avait présidé. Tu pensais aux mots odieux de Roz et d'Harvey. Tu pensais… Parfois parfois, ton bonheur vacillait…</p><p> </p><p>Tu entends un bruit au-dessus de toi. Bébé Zébu est réveillé. Merci Lilith. Il braille mécontent d'être seul. Tu cours ravie de la distraction vers sa petite chambre. Il te voit et hurle d'autant plus fort pour que tu le prennes. Un vrai Spell… Enfin un vrai Eccleston, celui-là. Tu lui souris et l'attrapes pour le faire doucement virevolter. Il avait plus d'un an maintenant. Ambrose sortait avec Alice. Hilda était enceinte d'une petite Spellman. Elle avait décidé de continuer la lignée. Zelda était ravie et tu étais contente pour elle. Si c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Cerberus Spellman était un bon nom avait indiqué le vampire qui voulait avoir le même nom que sa fille. Le choix du nom était un débat compliqué. Zelda proposait Zelda. Mambo et Mary proposait Mary ou Marie juste pour agacer Zelda. Hilda voulait plaire à tout le monde et Cerberus voulait juste écouter le cœur de sa fille. Finalement Hilda avait affirmé avoir choisi un nom et qu'elle ne le dirait pas. Zelda avait menacé, Mary avait cajolé, Mambo avait même lancé un sort ou deux… Mais rien n'y avait fait. Do et Aggie avait aidé Hilda à faire la chambre du bébé et à agrandir la maison de Cerberus à Greendale. La petite Spellman était très attendue et la grossesse était extrêmement surveillée par Prudence (Hilda ayant refusé d'être accouchée par sa sœur) mais aussi par Aggie et Narbo qui recueillaient des données, un bébé sorcier-humain-vampire était quand même assez inédit. Hilda appréciait très moyennement l'idée mais était reconnaissante pour la possibilité d'avoir cette petite fille et peut-être d'autres si tout se passait bien. Narbo et Aggie avait quand même travaillé sang et eau pour permettre à un vampire de retrouver sa fécondité ! Tu avais entendu parlé de trois ou quatre… Tu ne savais pas si la Congrégation allait pouvoir survivre à autant de Spellman...</p><p> </p><p>Tu regardais Zebu alors qu'il biberonnait goulument dans tes bras. Milah allait venir le chercher dans une petite heure. Aggie était sortie de son labo un peu décoiffé mais sans blessure apparente et était en train de faire du thé et elle t'avait demandé si tu voulais aller jardiner avec elle après le départ de bébé. Tu adorais jardiner avec elle, tu ne servais pas à grand-chose mais elle voulait de toi près d'elle, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Do arriverait dans quelques heures avec sans doute un tas de copie à corriger avant demain. Aggie et toi alliez préparer à manger et obliger Dorcas à faire une pause. Prudence était censée revenir demain dans la matinée. Tu avais hâte qu'elle revienne, elle te manquait terriblement et le lit était un peu trop froid et vide sans elle. Do était plus silencieuse quand Prudence n'était pas là et même si Aggie en profitait pour <em>jouer</em> avec toi et Do, tu savais qu'elle lui manquait aussi. Pru n'aimait pas vous laisser, et quand elle rentrait elle passait un moment à vous faire de <em>douces caresses</em> et elle vous donnait des cadeaux, comme des livres pour Do, des bidules bizarres pour Aggie et pour toi ça variait beaucoup. Tu aimais qu'elle t'offre des broches pour tes cheveux ou des foulards par exemple. Quand elle allait à Paris elle revenait toujours avec du parfum. Mais surtout elle s'allongeait sur le lit et alors que vous étiez blotties les unes contre les autres, elle vous racontait en détail son voyage et tous les instants où vous lui aviez manqué.</p><p> </p><p>Tu étais sûre que c'était ça le bonheur.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fin de cycle. <br/>Mieux vaut tard que jamais.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Un petit commentaire?<br/>A dans un mois pour la suite !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>